parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horton the Elephant
Horton the Elephant is an elephant from Horton Hears a Who! He played as Jeb The Goat in Home On The Gamers (2004) He is a goat He played as Anguirus In Wreck It Ralph (Godzilla) and Stimpy (Godzilla) He plays Sulley in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He played Mr Hayes in Sailor Moon (King Kong 2005) He played Adult Bambi in Dumbo (Bambi) He is a stag He played in Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo He played Dim in A Cartoon Character's Life He is a rhino beetle He Played The Sultan in Babarladdin the Elephant He played Crush in Finding Tails He is a sea turtle He played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Horton He is a video game villain He played Louis in The Goth Princess and the Sponge He is an alligator He played Burned Ragdoll in Canal Famille Story He is a burned rag doll He played Horse in Canal Famille Planet He is a horse He played Buzz Lightyear in Elephant Story He is a space ranger He played Kuzco (Whale) in The Robot Boy's New Groove He is a whale He Plays Sulley in Jungle Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a blue monster He played Iago in Tomladdin He is a parrot He Played Elephant Abu in Kronkladdin,Eggsladdin, AiAiladdin, and Percyladdin He is a Abu's elephant form He played Bear in Horton in the Big Blue House He is a bear He played Khan in Ritalan He is a horse He played Joshua in The Little Classic Boy He is a camel Portayals: *In Baloo Hears a Children! and Baloo Hears a Critter! He is played by Baloo *In Po Hears An Ant He is played by Po *In Garrett Hears Raccoon He is played Garrett *In Singaling Hears a Friend! He is played by Singaling *In Krypto Hears a Hedgehog! He is played by Krypto *In Ratso Hears a Mobian He is played by Ratso *In Merida Hears a Live Action Scientist He is played by Merida Gallery Horton (Fox).png Horton1.preview.jpg Horton-Hears-A-Who--upcoming-movies-534053 1280 960.jpg HORTONHD3.jpg HortonHearsAWhoBook.jpg Horton.jpg Horton.jpeg Horton the Elephant in Horton Hears a Who 2008 Movie.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-7338.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5611.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5620.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5642.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5674.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3013.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3893.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4098.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4100.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4101.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4103.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4127.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4128.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4131.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4132.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3858.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3179.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3266.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3362.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1996.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5520.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5539.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5568.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5570.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5571.jpg horton and mayor 2008.jpg horton jumps 2008.jpg horton sitting on mayor.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-911.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-984.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1103.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1804.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg Horton Elephant.jpg Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg Vlad Scares Horton.png Horton and Meena (from Sing).jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Elephants Category:Horton Hears a Who Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Dr. Seuss Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Prey Category:Comedians Category:Singing characters Category:Naughty Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Idiots Category:Big Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:African Bush Elephants Category:Dimwits Category:Funny Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:African Forest Elephants Category:Shy Characters Category:2008 Introductions Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Character Informations Category:Buttmonkeys